herofandomcom-20200223-history
Hikari Hinomoto
Hikari Hinomoto is a character from the Tokimeki Memorial videogame series. She makes her debut in Tokimeki Memorial 2. About Hero of a childhood friend. It's a girl to think bright prospectively things in good spirits, but his childhood was a crybaby easier shin. Athletic ability and love to move the body is high. Extracurricular activities are a short distance events specializing in land part, I have the ability to run the 100 meters in 11 seconds it stands. Favorite things summer, sea and sun and glass of accessories,. Unlike Shiori Fujisaki, who served as the main heroine in the previous work, the hero is the most capture is easy to do biased in favor from the first (which appeared in the first from another state friendship level is higher than the girl, also parameters required to capture the " less than bookmarks 1 "). The left eye of crying Bokuro features under eyes. Up to 2 grade was a next to each other get separated by steep moving of the hero and the hero. But, (it did not become next to each other for however hero was before and moved to another house) to play a reunion at the entrance ceremony of high school. Therefore, it is often a topic that when you spent together. Also, sometimes you anthers the jealous to see the scene that are friends with is a longing of the older sister of the hero Kasumi Asō. Many words and deeds you have Omoiya~tsu that the hero, there also be sometimes themselves actively action, we are happy that you want helps the hero. However, the main character is very easy to be damaged and has been friends with other girls, and it appears it becomes a bomb in the game story. Because the CD drama can not be the hero of Watase Kouiti advances at the same time the story with multiple heroine, casual behavior of Hikari is the main heroine, becomes a wall that can not be more than absolutely for other heroine approaching the Kouiti, it is of Kouiti scene that would the give up it was seen several times. Hairstyle's a shortcut, but from childhood to middle school was Long Hair (that it has cut the hair on the day before Hibikino high school entrance ceremony, is told in "Substories"). After graduating from high school we also begin to extend the hair. Mystery of a bad game is attacked and a bullet "love of scapegoat", the main character. Hikari attack force of the hero becomes impossible battle was raging for stuck is significantly up. Cancer birthday June 25, blood type A type. Height 157 cm. Image color is red, image Flower sunflower. Cultural festival of the act of the third year "Komono-ya". Official popular vote first place. And it won about 29 percent of the vote, is in third place following have a large margin of triple score. Category:Big Good Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:In Love Category:Pure Good Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Genius Category:Damsels Category:Charismatic Category:Wise Category:Sophisticated Category:Passionate Learners Category:Teenagers Category:Leaders Category:Honorable Category:Non-Action